Episode 1954 (29 May 2000)
Synopsis Gianni has a huge bruise in his stomach. Rosa asks him what's up and why he wants to get out of working with Jackie at the restaurant. Gianni asks Steve if he's got hold of Billy yet, and asks Steve to come and get him as soon as he finds Billy. Teresa asks Jackie if everything's OK, and asks her to have a word with Gianni because he's really cut up about it, and do it soon because he's driving them mad. Jackie arrives at work and asks Gianni if he had a good weekend. Peggy is all packed and Pat brings her flowers. Peggy tells her that she ought to think about Roy and she's not perfect herself. Pat takes offence and leaves. Frank chases her and tells her Roy was talking about going to the police - saying that Roy will lose everything, including the house and she and Barry and Natalie will be out on the street. Roy is in the café and Dot preaches about only prison being enough for Nick to pay for his sins. Roy agrees. Pat goes home and Barry cooks her a meal, saying he's so sorry about what he said, and this house is hers and his father's and he hopes it's not because of him and Natalie being in the way that they had a problem. Barry asks Pat what Roy did - another woman? Dan puts up posters all over the square for the pub quiz he has arranged. In the shop, Frank asks Terry where Roy is and Dot interrupts saying she just had a chat with him about the wages of sin in the cafe. "Deep joy" sighs Frank. Frank goes to the portacabin and hears Roy on the phone asking for the "stolen vehicle unit." Frank cuts the call off and says he'll regret it. Roy says he doesn't care, he has to wipe the slate clean. Frank says going to prison won't work - he'll be an OAP when he gets out, with no home, no job, no prospects and Pat will be gone, and not only that, he and Peggy will both go down too - Peggy will come out of hospital to find the police after her - so he insists Roy goes to persuade Pat. As Roy is about to leave the house to see Pat, she arrives to see him. She asks if he's serious about the police - Roy says he thought this was what she wanted. Roy asks how else he can get her back. Pat says she doesn't want that, and he's not getting her back. Roy says he did it all for her, and didn't want to have to tell her at all. She says she didn't want anything else, she had a man she could trust, but she doesn't know him any more. She walks out. Maureen reappears and tells Roy he's not a bad-looking bloke, she will see the light. Maureen tells Roy that she used to be married to Jack - who was a bit like him, a big strong man with a soft centre, but she lost him: he had a heart attack a few years ago. Roy says he's sorry and Maureen says they had a strong marriage - like him and Pat. Roy looks doubtful. Sandra sees Gianni and Jackie and when Jackie goes she says he always used to be the one to dump girls, and it's obviously different this time. Gianni agrees, and says he loves her, and Sandra advises him he'd better tell her that then. Teresa comes into the restaurant and tells Gianni that Jackie loves him and all he has to do is tell her the same and it will all be sorted. Jackie goes round to see Gianni and says she couldn't live with herself if she hurt him so for his sake they should stop seeing each other. Gianni is stunned. Credits Main cast *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Martin Kemp as Steve *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Todd Carty as Mark Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes